medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joutou Kotobuki
The mark on Kotobuki's tongue I think the mark on Kotobuki's tongue is not 幼. It should be 动, the simplified character of the 動 (which means action, movement). As a Language User, the meaning of her mark 动 supposed to be Verb (動詞). In addition, Momo Momozono's mark 名 supposed to be meaning Noun (名詞), but I am not sure if Kakegae Yuzuriha's mark 喩 could be meaning Adjective in Japanese grammar. Passenger10 (talk) 14:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that actually sounds more plausible than the "Child" kanji and "Name" kanji. The kanji's on the wikia were actually given by CXC scans on their 155th chapter. They might've mistranslated/misread (not that uncommon I suppose?). And it would fit with how Kanaino's kanji was interpreted as well (her kanji was the first part of "kanji", and these seem to fit that kind of interpretation :o). If you want, you could add in those things, or wait til Whistle changes it. :Blade517 (talk) 14:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Passenger10, while I appreciate you taking the time to address this issue, as Blade517 has already said, the interpretations we currently have come directly from CXC Scans, which is always our primary source, and have been checked by Tokiro7, who is our resident "make-sure-the-primary-source-is-correct-when-it-comes-to-kanji" guy. If you could perhaps find some images from the RAWs, I could ask Tokiro7 to double check those. I can add the Momozono information as a possible alternative reading, but otherwise, the trivia concerning each suitor's tattoo will be left as is. ::-- 15:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. This conversation would have been more appropriately placed on Kotobuki's talk page. It's not a serious matter, but please keep that in mind for future discussions. :::I believe Kotobuki's tongue was never shown in the manga, except that one page where all the Suitors showed their tongue. I don't even believe Kotobuki even talked :\. So I checked out the CXC translated version of the page and it was so dark, it was extremely hard to tell. I went to that Thai raw website and here is the RAW scan. http://i.imgur.com/miehO.jpg :::The image is a lot crisper. Kotobuki's tongue shows the kanji, and the right character is correct. We can see that the left one has the 3 dashes:top, mid, and bottom. There is a large stroke between the mid and bot, but there is almost nothing between the top and mid stroke. I highly doubt that the kanji is 幼, since this one should have a stroke between top and mid, but the real one lacks that. I brought the evidence to you Toriko, now get on and check it out quickly - I have cake. :::Blade517 (talk) 16:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Previously, I thought the mark on Joutou Kotobuki is 动 (which represent "verb"), but my supposition should be wrong. In the new Chapters (170), Kotobuki often mumbles her words when she speaks. I believe Blade517 is correct, Kotobuki's mark is 幼. It might represent 幼児語 (Baby Talk). ::::And the Momo Momozono's mark 名 also doesn't means "nouns", I made a wrong supposition again. In Chapters 170, http://i.imgur.com/kT89H.jpg Momo's skill was described as a 名札使（名札）skill. The meaning of her mark might relate to her skill, name tag or name label. ::::Passenger10 (talk) 12:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Passenger10, please be more clear. Blade517 wrote that he highly doubted that Kotobuki's kanji is 幼. Based on the image of the kanji, you originally thought that the mark on Kotobuki's tongue was not 幼. Now you have changed your mind after reading two lines of dialogue? For the time being, I have returned Kotobuki's trivia section to how it was originally, but let's try and get this sorted out. :::::-- 23:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) First Name CXC translated her first name in Chapter 189 as "Joudo". Is this more accurate than Joutou? -- 14:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Personally, I think so. But then again, that's just my two cents of an opinion... WU out :- WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::WonderfulUnicorn, why do you think Joudo is more accurate than Joutou? ::-- 15:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::The kanji for Joutou's first name is suppose to be Joutou, from what I know. Some of the names don't seem to be accurate. Instead of Onigase Harigane, its Onigase Karigane in that chapter. :::Blade517 (talk) 18:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I checked the hiragana, and they are 100% Joutou and Harigane. The current translator just made some mistakes. :::::Tokiro7 (talk) 18:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ohh, sorry. I got carried away there. I see that it's Joutou now :P WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 13:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC)